Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter
by cameramandc
Summary: A new alien hunter is in Roswell, but he is more than he appears.
1. Chapter 1

**"Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter"**

**Author:** David   
**Email:** cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
**Summary:** A new alien hunter is in Roswell, but he is more than he appears.   
**Category:** Everybody   
**Rating:** R   
**Feedback:** Go for it! 

**285 South (12 miles outside Roswell)**   
**August 4, 2006**   
**6:32 PM**

Geek 

Loser 

Failure 

Nerd 

Pathetic 

Weakling 

USELESS 

The words that had plagued him for the first 18 years of his life. The words that had time and again nearly broken him. The words that had once defined him. 

But not anymore, anyone who had known him five years ago would not know him now. 

He looked at the passing landscape through the passenger side window. He watched as the was sun setting against the mountains to the west, illuminating the sky in hues of pink, purple, and orange. 

Five years, five long years. Five years since his apparent death. Five years since he had been rescued from the clutches of their enemies. Five years since he decided to leave his home and start a new life. Five years since he left her. 

And now after five long years he was finally heading home. He wondered if he could actually take going home. Seeing the people he once called friends and family, especially when some of them thought he was dead. But he wasn't heading home for rest and relaxation. The war was far from over, but he needed their help, he needed their guidance, he needed to see her. The titanium black 1968 Ford Mustang sped down the stretch of highway towards it's destination. Towards Roswell. 

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter"**

**Author:** David   
**Email:** cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
**Summary:** A new alien hunter is in Roswell, but he is more than he appears.   
**Category:** Everybody   
**Rating:** R   
**Feedback:** Go for it! 

**Crashdown Cafe**   
**August 4, 2006**   
**7:08 PM**

Jeff Parker stood behind the counter of the restaurant he owned. An hour ago the place had been packed and hectic, now things were slower and going quite smoothly. The rush was naturally a heavy crowd of those that wanted their food quickly and now was the time for the quiet couples and families. This was Jeff enjoyed about owning a restaurant, seeing the people enjoying their meal and their time together. 

Jeff was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the jingling of the bell above the door. He turned to see a young man enter, he was tall, somewhere around six feet. He was extremely well built, even under his brown leather jacket you could see the well defined muscles of his chests and arms. His face was adorned with a goatee and dark sunglasses. His hair, being several inches long, hung to the sides of his head being that it was parted in the middle. 

The young man seemed vaguely familiar, as if Jeff had met him before. He approached Jeff and sat in a stool in front of him. 

"Welcome to the crashdown cafe," Jeff said. "What can I get you?" 

"I'll have an oran...," the young man started. "I'll have a cherry coke." 

"Coming right up," Jeff said as he started to fill a glass. 

"Do you know where I could find Liz Parker?" the young man asked. 

Jeff stopped what he was doing and looked directly at the young man. 

"Well she happens to be my daughter," Jeff said as he continued filling the glass. "Why do you want to see her?" 

"I really need to speak with her," he said in a hushed tone. 

"And how exactly do you know her?" Jeff asked. 

"I was a friend once," he said leaning forward on the stool. 

"I know all of Liz's friends," Jeff said setting the drink in front of the young man. "She lives in Colorado now, she's going to school up there." 

The young man smiled as he heard this. Jeff saw this and noticed it wasn't really a smile, more a smirk. A very familiar smirk. 

"Have we met?" Jeff asked. 

"Perhaps," he said taking a sip from his drink. "In another lifetime." 

"Excuse me?" Jeff asked with a confused look on his face. 

"Listen, it's really important that I get in touch with Liz Parker," he said removing his sunglasses. "Please." 

Jeff took a long look into the young man's blue eyes. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he could trust this young man. 

"all right I'll give you her number," Jeff said. "But before I do, please tell me, what's your name?" 

"Alex," he said. "Alex Manes." 

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

fic2 Title: Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter   
Author: cameraman dc   
Email: cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer : I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
Summary : A new alien hunter is in Roswell, but he is more than he appears.   
Category : Everybody   
Rating : R   
Feedback : Go for it! 

**Alex's Motel Room**   
**August 4, 2006**   
**7:54 PM**

Alex sat on the bed in his motel room staring at the telephone. 

He could have easily used on of his "connections" to find them. So why had he come back to Roswell? Why see Jeff Parker about finding Liz? Why visit the Crashdown? 

And then it occurred to him. He missed Roswell, no matter how much he couldn't stand it, no matter how much he wanted to get away from it, he would always miss Roswell. This was his home, it's true he wasn't born in Roswell, but no matter how he looked at it. Roswell would always be his home. 

He remembered them, how they couldn't stand to be in Roswell. How they wanted nothing than to leave and find their real home. But at every opportunity they had to leave, they turned it down. And when it finally came down to it, when they finally had the chance to go home. They decided against it, they decided to stay. 

The thought made Alex chuckle, after all the complaining they did about trying to find their way back. At first they had made such an effort to be uninvolved with us so that when the time came they could leave with out any problems. But they were already involved, from the moment both sides met we became involved. It all started with a shooting, it continued with a road trip, and then it ended with a dream. 

The more he thought about it the more it made sense. This is where if all began and so this is where it all shall end. 

He picked up the phone and dialed the number. 

It rang for several moments before someone answered it. 

"Hello," came a female voice over the line. 

"Liz?" Alex asked. 

"Yes," she said. "Who is this?" 

"It's me Alex," Alex said. 

"Alex who?" Liz asked. 

"Whitman," Alex said. 

Alex could hear her gasp over the phone. 

"Alex?" Liz asked. 

"Yes," Alex replied. 

"Where are you?" Liz asked. 

"Roswell," Alex said. 

"What are you doing in Roswell," Liz said. "Where have you been?" 

"I'll answer all your questions soon, but right now I need you," Alex said. "I need you to contact the others and tell them to get here as soon as possible." 

"The Others?" Liz asked. 

"You know who I'm talking about Liz," Alex said. 

"What's all this about?" Liz asked. 

"Liz," Alex said. "Once I told you that if there was anyone in this world I could trust other than my parents it was you. Well I can't trust my parents now, so I have to rely on you. Please Liz, I need your help." 

There was a long pause over the phone. 

"Yes," Liz said. 

"You will?" Alex asked. 

"Yes," Liz said. "I'll call everyone and we'll meet you there." 

"Thank you," Alex said. 

"But I expect answers when I get there," Liz said. 

"You'll get them," Alex said. "I swear." 

"Alex," Liz asked. 

"Yes," Alex said. 

"It's good to hear from you again," Liz said. "I've missed you." 

"I've missed you too Liz," Alex said. 

Alex hung up the phone and laid on his bed. 

Now all he could do was wait. 

TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

fic3 Title: Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter   
Author: cameraman_dc   
Summary: A new alien hunter comes to Roswell, but he is more than he appears.   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz. 

**Crashdown Cafe**   
**August 5, 2006**   
**8:24 AM**

Alex walked into the crashdown and sat down in the booth that he and his friends had so often occupied in their youth. How he wanted to go back to those days, to be surrounded by friends and loved ones. To hear her voice, to see her face, to feel her touch just one more time. But those days were gone and he could never get them back. 

Alex simply stared at the table top, not noticing the young woman who had come up to him. 

"Welcome to crashdown may I take your order?" She asked. 

"No thank you I'm not hungry," Alex replied still looking at the table. 

"Well you know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Alex," She said. 

"Liz?" Alex asked looking up at her. 

"That's right Alex," Liz said as she engulfed Alex in a hug. They stayed like that for a moment before Alex akwardly returned the hug. 

"It's so good to see you," Liz said as she slid into the booth opposite Alex. 

"It's good to see you too," Alex said. 

Alex stared at Liz she hadn't changed a bit, except her hair was shorter and now curlier. 

"You look good," Alex said. 

"Why thank you Alex," Liz said with a smile. 

"You look...," Liz said eyeing Alex from head to toe. "You look different." 

"Different in a good way or different in a bad way?" Alex asked with a smirk. 

"Oh! Good, definately in a good way," Liz replied. 

Alex and Liz remained silent for a moment before she spoke up. 

"I called the others," Liz said. "They'll all be here by the end of the day." 

"Good," Alex said. "You get any sleep?" 

"I got a few hours on the bus ride over here," Liz yawned as she said this. 

"You should get some sleep," Alex said. "You could use my motel room..." 

"No, I want to know what going on," Liz said. "I'm staying here with my parents, so I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me. Where have you been Alex? What have you been doing all this time?" 

Alex sighed. 

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Liz asked. 

"Let's go talk someplace private," Alex said getting up. 

"Okay," Liz said. 

Together they exited the crashdown into the alley behind it. 

"So what have you been doing for the past five years?" Liz asked. 

But before he could respond Alex felt a chill run up his spine. There was one nearby, he could feel it. 

Alex looked around the alley frantically, he could sense it. Where was it? Alex looked up towards the fire escape where a middleaged man was standing, his hand pointed directly at Alex and Liz. 

"SKIN," Alex shouted. 

Alex shoved Liz to the ground, falling on top of her in the process as the brick wall behind her exploded. 

Alex raised his hand towards the skin, causing the fire escape to shake and crumble before practically exploding sending the skin flying through the air until it landed with a thud. 

"You alright?" Alex asked Liz. 

"I think so," she said. 

The skin was already on its feet and running down the alley. Alex quickly pushed himself off Liz and chased after it. 

"ALEX!" Liz cried out after him. 

Alex continued his pursuit of the skin. 

'What is he doing?' Liz thought to herself as she got up and ran after him. The skin was several yards from the entrance to the Alley, while Alex was a good thirty feet behind it. 

'He's never going to catch him,' Liz thought while slowing down to catch her breath. 

Liz watched with bewilderment as Alex leapt high into the air and tackled the skin to the ground. He quickly flipped the skin on to it's back, and rammed his fist into it's face several times. The skin managed to place it's foot on Alex's chest and push him away. Alex fell backwards as the skin jumped up and attempted to flee. Alex was on his feet again, he grabbed the skin from behind and swung it into the alley wall. Alex turned the skin around and placed his hand on it's chest. A glow emitted from the space between them as the skin was suddenly vaporized. 

Alex fell to his knees, breathing heavily, exhausted from the fight. He then turned to Liz who had seen the entire thing, her face displaying both surprise and shock. 

Alex got up from where he was kneeling and walked towards Liz until he was face to face with her. 

"You want to know what I've been doing for the past five years?" Alex asked. "I've been hunting skins." 


	5. Chapter 5

fic4 Title: Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter   
Author: cameraman_dc   
Summary: A new alien hunter comes to Roswell, but he is more than he appears.   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz. 

**Isabel's Apartment**   
**August 4, 2006**   
**9:02 PM**

Isabel fell into bed exhausted from her day. Her most recent audition had gone horribly wrong. During most of her performance the casting director had belittled her and nearly brought her to tears. A career in hollywood was not as easy as Isabel had thought it would be. 

Isabel got up from her bed when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to be greeted by a bouquet of flowers. 

"Hey there sweet thing," Darren said entering her house. 

"Darren what are you doing here" Isabel asked. 

"I heard about your audition and I thought I'd come by and cheer you up," Darren said wrapping his arms around Isabel. 

"It was terrible," Isabel said. "And...WAIT! You heard about it, oh my god now everybody knows about it!" 

"Don't worry about it baby," Darren said as picked up Isabel and carried her to the bed. 

"Darren, wait," Isabel said as Darren laid on top of her. 

"Shhhhhh," Darren said as he started kissing Isabel. 

Darren's hands moved to the buttons of Isabel's Blouse. 

"Darren stop," Isabel said. 

Darren pulled away from Isabel. 

"Isabel we've been together now for three months," Darren said. "I don't know what we're waiting for." 

"I'm just not ready," Isabel said. 'And you're not him,' Isabel thought silently to herself. She found it ironic that after all this time she still thought about him. 

"Will you ever be ready?" Darren asked. 

"I-," Isabel was cut off when Darren moved in for another kiss, suddenly the phone began to ring. 

'Saved by the bell,' Isabel thought as she moved from underneath Darren to sit on the side of the bed. 

Isabel reached for the phone when Darren gently grasped her hand. 

"Leave it," Darren said. 

"I have to get it," Isabel said taking the phone off the hook. 

"Hello," Isabel said answering the phone. 

"Hey Isabel," Liz said over the phone. 

"Oh hey Liz," Isabel said. "How are you doing?" 

"I'm okay,"Liz said. 

As they were talking Darren wrapped his arms around Isabel's waist. 

"How's Colorado?" Isabel asked. 

"It's good," Liz said. 

Darren started kissing Isabel's neck. 

"So what's up?" Isabel asked. 

A moment passed before Liz spoke. 

"Alex called me," Liz said quietly. 

Isabel stopped breathing when she heard what Liz had said. 

"Isabel what's wrong?" Darren asked. 

Isabel turned to Darren. 

"You're shivering," Darren said. 

Isabel turned her attention back to the phone, finally finding her voice. 

"Wha-What did he say?" Isabel asked. 

"He needs us to meet him in Roswell," Liz said. 

"How is he?" Isabel asked. 

"I don't know," Liz said. "I couldn't tell from the way he was talking. Are you going?" 

"Um I don't know," Isabel said. 

"Listen I'm leaving tonight," Liz said. "I should be there in the morning. I've already called Max, Michael, Maria, & Kyle. They're already on the way. Will you please come?" 

"Okay," Isabel said hesitantly. 

"Really," Liz asked. 

"I have to go home," Isabel said as she went to her closet. 

"You are home," Darren said with a confused look on his face. 

"No, I have to go home," Isabel said removing a bag from her closet and placing it on her bed. "Back to Roswell." 

"Roswell?" Darren asked getting off the bed. "I thought you lived in LA all your life?" 

"Um, I never said that," Isabel said avoiding Darren gaze. 

"Yes, you did," Darren said. "When we first met at the coffee shop I asked when you got to LA, and you told me you lived here all your life. What's going on?" 

"Listen, Darren I can't talk about this right now," Isabel said. "I really have to go. So can you please leave?" 

"Sure," Darren said. "But when you get back I want an explanantion." 

"I will," Isabel said. 

Darren then left Isabel's apartment. 

Isabel started thinking as she was packing her bag, after all this time she was finally going to see Alex again, especially after what she did to him. 


	6. Chapter 6

fic6 Title: Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter   
Author: cameraman_dc   
Summary: A new alien hunter comes to Roswell, but he is more than he appears.   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz. 

**Alex's Motel Room**   
**August 5, 2006**   
**8:57 AM**

"Alex are you okay?" Liz asked through the door to the bathroom. 

"Yeah, just give me a minute," Alex said gasping for air. 

"I'm here if you need me," Liz said as she listened to Alex vomitting on the other side of the door. 

After a few minutes Alex came out of the bathroom and laid on his bed. 

"What's wrong?" Liz asked sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"I wasn't prepared," Alex said. "If I don't focus before I use my powers it throws off my equilibrium, disorientates me, makes me nauseous." 

"Powers?" Liz asked. "How did you get powers?" 

"It's complicated," Alex said. 

"Well I've got plenty of time," Liz said. 

Alex remained silent. 

"Please Alex," Liz said. "Don't shut me out, explain to me." 

"It's difficult for me Liz," Alex said. "Really difficult." 

"Alex," Liz said. "You never talked about what happened when you were...were...." 

"Possessed by Kivar," Alex finished. 

"Talk to me Alex, I'm listening," Liz said. "I'm here for you." 

"It all started a soon after Max's little trip to New York," Alex started. 

December 9, 2000   
6:36PM 

Alex walked quickly down the street towards Isabel's house. It was cold that night but Alex felt like walking, that and the fact that his car was in the shop. He had wanted to see Isabel to ask her if she wanted to see a movie or go stargazing. Alex felt he and Isabel were becoming more distant. And he wanted to change that, even if Isabel was still giving him the "Alex you're such a great friend" speech. Alex still felt as if he had a chance with Isabel. 

As Alex was coming up to her house he noticed Isabel standing on the porch as if waiting for someone. Alex smiled as he saw her, even in all her winterwear she still looked beautiful. He was going to call to her when he noticed a truck pull up and stop out in front. Isabel ran as quickly as she could to the truck as Grant Sorenson got out of it. Alex stood and watched as Isabel gave Grant a kiss and hugged him. Grant whispered something in Isabel's ear to which she laughed and kissed him again. 

Alex stood there watching them before they got in the truck and left. Grant had seen him and given him "Hey Kid Look What I've Got" look. But Isabel didn't even notice Alex was there, as if he didn't exist. Having nothing better to do Alex started walking home. As he walking Alex was thinking. 

'Why do I even bother?' Alex thought to himself. 

After all that he had done for her she still wouldn't give him the time of day. Keeping her secret, lying to the authorities, helping her during her pregnancy scare. He had everything for her and she didn't appreciate one damn thing about it. She once told Alex that she couldn't even think of a guy. Well Grant must be one extraordinary guy. 

'What does even she see in him?' Alex thought. 

Is it the fact Grant was close to a decade older than Isabel? Is it because he's a geologist? Is it his rugged good looks? Does he even have rugged good looks? Why do younger people perfer older people, and older people perfer younger ones? 

All these thoughts filled his head that he didn't hear the footsteps closing in on him. 

He was surprised when a strong spair of arms wrapped around him in a bear hug. Suddenly someone placed a hand on his forehead and he felt himself slip into unconsciousness. 

But not before he heard a familiar voice say,"Nighty night Opie." 


	7. Chapter 7

fic7 Title: Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter   
Author: cameraman_dc   
Summary: A new alien hunter comes to Roswell, but he is more than he appears.   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz. 

**Alex's Motel Room**   
**August 5, 2006**   
**9:23 AM**

"Lonnie?" Liz asked. 

"Yup," Alex replied. "And later I found out the one that grabbed me from behind was Rath." 

"What happened next?" Liz asked. "Why didn't you tell me, or Max what happened?" 

"Because, I thought it was a dream," Alex said. 

**December 10, 2000**   
**1:36AM**

Alex woke up covered in sweat, gasping for breath. He looked around and found he was lying in bed in his room. As he began to calm down Alex sat on the edge of the bed and began to wonder what had happened. 

_'What the hell?'_ Alex thought. _'What happened?'_

_'Nothing happened,'_ a voice said. 

Alex jumped out of bed frantically looking around the room. 

"Who said that?" he asked. "Is anyone there?" 

Alex waited for a response. All he heard was silence. 

"Great, now I'm hearing things," Alex said as he sat back down. 

Suddenly memories of walking from Isabel and being attacked came back to him. He quickly jumped from his bed to get dressed. 

_'I have to tell the others,'_ Alex thought to himself. 

_'They'll never believe you,'_ a voice said. 

Alex froze as he heard the voice. 

"Alright," Alex said. "Who's there?" 

_'They'll never believe you,'_ the voice repeated. 

"What's going on?" Alex asked. 

_'They'll never believe you,'_ the voice repeated. 

Alex then realized the voice was coming from inside his head. 

"What's happening to me?" Alex asked clutching his head with both hands. 

_'They'll never believe you,'_ the voice repeated. 

"Why won't they believe me?" Alex asked. 

_'Think about it, you go to them in the middle of the night and tell them,'_ the voice said. _'They'll simply tell you that you had a bad dream and they will be right because that's all that happened.'_

"Isabel will believe me," Alex said starting to get dressed. 

_'She uses you,'_ the voice said. 

"That's not true," Alex said. 

_'You mean nothing to her,'_ the voice said. 

"I'm her friend," Alex said. "She cares about me." 

_'Apparently not as much as she does Grant,'_ the voice said. 

Alex stopped when he heard this. 

_'She told you straight to your face that she wasn't ready for a relationship with any guy,'_ the voice said. _'And yet the very same moment she said that, she goes and falls for the geologist.'_

Alex remained silent not know what to say. 

_'Do you remember her birthday?'_ the voice asked. _'How did she look?'_

"She was beautiful," Alex said. "I always said she looked good in red." 

_'But she didn't dress that way because it was her birthday, she dressed that way because she was meeting Grant,'_ the voice said. _'Would Isabel dress nicely for you?'_

"I...I...," Alex said. 

_'Do you remeber the sparks that flew between Isabel and Grant when they first met?'_ the voice asked. _'Did any sparks fly between you and Isabel?'_

Alex simply remained silent. 

_'Because she doesn't love you Alex,'_ the voice said. _'She never has and she never will.'_

Alex sat on his bed, a confused look on his face. The more he thought about what he heard, the more it began to make sense. Isabel didn't love him, of course she cared about him, a great deal perhaps. But she didn't love him. She had proven that time and time again. All he was to her was a shoulder to cry on, someone you could talk to, someone you could trust. Just a friend. 

_'It never happened,'_ the voice said. 

"Because it was just..." Alex started. 

_'A dream,'_ the voice finished. 

August 5, 2006   
9:42 AM 

"And that's how it started," Alex said. "For the longest time I thought the voice in my head was me. And I went on as if nothing had happened." 

"Who was the voice in your head?" Liz asked. 

"Who do you think?" Alex asked. 

"Khivar," Liz said. 


	8. Chapter 8

fic8 Title: Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter   
Author: cameraman_dc   
Summary: A new alien hunter comes to Roswell, but he is more than he appears.   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz. 

**285 South (9 miles outside Roswell)**   
**August 5, 2006**   
**10:00 AM**

He had been driving practically all night, she had offered to drive at some point. But he knew she wasn't in the condition for it. He looked down at the one next to him and smiled. Her head was resting on his shoulder while she slept. He glanced at her from time to time, ever since receiving the call from Liz she had been restless and a bit apprehensive. Sure their relationship had it's ups and downs, but together they got through each and everyone of them. But now upon learning of Alex's return they were facing something they didn't know if they could handle. He pushed the thoughts aside as she started to stir from her sleep. 

"Are we there yet?" Maria asked waking up from her nap. 

"Soon," Michael said. "What'cha thinkin about?" 

"Nothing," Maria said. 

Michael immediately recognized the denial in Maria's tone, he pulled the car over to the side of the road. 

"What's wrong," Michael asked. 

"Maria don't give me that nothing's wrong crap," Michael said. "Now tell me what's wrong." 

"He left," Maria whispered. "He barely even said goodbye." 

"He had to," Michael said. 

"He didn't have to leave," Maria said. 

"You gotta look at it from his point of view," Michael said. "Everyone in town believed he was dead. It's not like he could have just popped up and said 'Hey look I'm still alive'," 

"We could have figured something out," Maria said. 

"We had an entire summer to figure things out," Michael said. "And we didn't. We thought of everything, there was nothing we could do." 

Maria remained silent. 

"In the end I think it's best that he did leave," Michael said. 

"WHAT!?!" Maria screeched. 

"Oh for crying out loud Maria," Michael said. "Alex spent close to three months hiding out in my apartment. He couldn't go outside, he couldn't talk to anyone, he couldn't do anything. He was a prisoner." 

"So what you're saying is that it's better that he just picked up and left?" Maria snapped. 

"What I'm saying is that he had to start a new life," Michael said. "He had to move on. I saw the way he looked everyday, if he had staid he would have gone nuts." 

Maria exhaled slowly, she hated to admit it but he was right. Alex couldn't stay in a town that believed he was dead. Michale unbuckled his seat belt and pulled Maria into a hug. 

"Everything is going to be okay," Michael said. 

"I'm glad you staid," Maria said. 

"I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else," Michael said as he kissed her. 

"I love you," Maria said taking his hand in hers. 

"I love you," Michael said giving Maria's hand a squeeze before moving it to her bulging belly. "And I love you too." 


	9. Chapter 9

fic9 Title: Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter   
Author: cameraman_dc   
Summary: A new alien hunter comes to Roswell, but he is more than he appears.   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the UPN,   
Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.****

**Alex's Motel Room**   
**August 5, 2006**   
**10:18 AM**

Liz's cellphone rang. 

"Hello," Liz said answering it. "Oh hi dad, they are? Oh great I'll be right there." 

"What's up?" Alex asked. 

"Michael and Maria are at the Crashdown," Liz said picking up her purse. "Let's go." 

"No," Alex said. "I'm gonna stay, you go ahead and bring them here in a little while." 

"Are you sure?" Liz asked. 

"Yeah," Alex said. "I need some time alone." 

"Okay," Liz said heading for the door. "I'll be back soon." 

Soon after Liz left Alex picked up the phone and made a call. 

"Hello," James said. 

"It's Trevor," Alex said. 

"Hey Trev, what's happenin?" James asked. 

"Is this line secure?" Alex asked. 

Alex heard a series of beeps and whistles. 

"It is now," James said. 

"I need background checks," Alex said. "On Liz Parker, Maria Deluca, Michael Guerin, Tess Harding, Max Evans, Isabel Evans, and Kyle Valenti." 

"Are they suspects?" James asked. 

"No, nothing like that," Alex said. "They're old friends and I want to know what they've been up to since I last saw them." 

"Damn, Trevor, I didn't think you ever had any friends," James said. 

"How long?" Alex asked. 

"That depends," James said. "How far back do you need?" 

"I just need the past five years," Alex said. 

"Give me a few hours," James said. 

"Thanks," Alex said. 

"Thanks?" James said. "That's a first." 

Alex hung up the phone and laid in bed staring at the ceiling. 

**Somewhere outside Austin, Texas**   
**August 5, 2006**   
**10:27 AM**

She waited in the car while he spoke on the phone. 

"What's going to happen?" Lonnie asked herself as she looked at a picture she was holding. 

"Yo, got the call," Rath said coming out of the gas station. 

"It's about damn time," Lonnie asked. "So where's he at?" 

"Get this," Rath said. "Roswell." 

"You're joking?" Lonnie said rolling her eyes. 

"Nope," Rath said. 

"I guess he had a soft spot for the old times," Lonnie chuckled. 

"Whatcha' got there?" Rath asked looking at the object in Lonnie's hands. 

"Nothin," Lonnie sighed placing the picture in her pocket. 

"Well, now that we know where he is," Rath said. "Let's go find him and kick some ass." 

Rath slammed his foot down on the accelerator, a cloud dirt and pebbles flew into the air as the car sped out of the gas station. 


	10. Chapter 10

fic10 Title: Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter   
Author: cameraman_dc   
Summary: A new alien hunter comes to Roswell, but he is more than he appears.   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the UPN,   
Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.****

**Crashdown Cafe**   
**August 5, 2006**   
**10:33 AM**

Michael and Maria sat nervously in the booth at the crashdown waiting for Liz to meet them. When the door to the crashdown opened the both of them looked quickly to see if it was Liz. Sadly it turned out to be only an old couple. 

"Are you nervous?" Maria asked glancing towards Michael. 

"A little," Michael said. 

"Maria!?!" a voice from behind Maria called out. 

Maria looked over her shoulder to see Liz approaching from the entrance. 

"Liz," Maria called as she rose to meet her friend. 

"How have you been?" Liz asked as she hugged her best friend. 

"Very good," Maria said as she and Liz sat down in the booth. 

"And very pregnant," Liz said staring at Maria's abdomen. 

"Oh yeah that," Maria chuckled. 

"Maria, why didn't you tell me?" Liz asked. 

"Well it has been a while since we spoke," Maria commented. 

"I know," Liz said. "It's just this whole thing with school, Max, and then Sean. I've just been so busy." 

"Don't worry about it chica," Maria said. 

"When are you due?" Liz asked. 

"Well," Maria said. "According to the doctor about another month." 

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl," Liz asked. 

"No we wanted it to be a surprise," Maria said with a smile. 

"I'm so happy for the both of you," Liz said taking both of their hands in hers. 

"So where's Alex?" Michael asked impatiently. 

"He's at his motel room resting," Liz said. 

"So let's go see him," Michael said getting up from his seat. 

"He wants to be alone for a little while," Liz said. "Besides there are some things we need to talk about." 

"What kind of things," Maria asked. 

"Alex," Liz said. "And what he's been through." 

**Alex's Motel Room**   
**August 5, 2006**   
**10:56 AM**

"Did you have any trouble?" Alex asked. 

"Nope," James said. "I got in and out." 

"Good," Alex said. "I don't want to draw any attention to them." 

"You know Trevor there's this thing called catching up," James said. "It's where you and your friends sit down, maybe even have a drink or two, and talk about all the things that have happened to themselves while you've been gone." 

Alex was silent. 

"Well there goes my first attempt at humor with you," James said. "I was hoping that after our last encounter you were starting to lighten up." 

Alex remained silent. 

"Alright, who do you want to hear about first?" James asked. 

"Liz Parker," Alex said. 

"Okay," James said. "Liz Parker graduated from West Roswell High 2002. She is a senior at the University of Denver where she is studying to be a molecular biologist." 

Alex chuckled as he heard this. 

"I always figured Liz would go someplace like Harvard or..." Alex trailed off as something occured to him. "Wait a minute did Liz go with anyone to Denver U?" 

"Uh, Yeah," James replied. "Max Evans." 

"That bastard," Alex muttered. "What's have those two been up to?" 

"Well they lived together from August 2002 to about June 2004," James said. "Then she just up and left him, recently she was involved briefly with a Sean Deluca until he was busted for possession. Max Evans is studying to be a biochemist, he hasn't ben involved with anyone since Liz left him." 

"Will wonders never cease," Alex said. "What about Maria Deluca?" 

"Maria Deluca is now known as Maria Guerin," James said. 

"Maria and Michael are married?" Alex asked with surprise. 

"Yup," James said. "They were married July 25, 2003 they seperated February 13, 2004 and reconciled six months later. They are both in their senior year at Easter New Mexico University in Roswell. And they are expecting a child pretty soon, so they decided to take the year off from school until after the baby is born. For the past several months they've been living in Texas with Maria's Aunt." 

"Why did they seperate?" Alex asked. 

"Well a few months after they were married Maria became pregnant," James said. "A month into the pregnancy Maria miscarried." 

"Oh no," Alex sighed. 

"That's not all," James said. 

"There's more?" Alex asked. 

"Yup," James said. "Apparently a few weeks after Maria's miscarriage Michael started having an extramarital affair." 

"What?" Alex asked 

"Yeah," James said. "It went on for about three months, until Maria found about it and left him." 

"With who?" Alex asked. "Who did Michael have the affair with?" 

"Isabel Evans," James said. 


	11. Chapter 11

fic11 Title: Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter   
Author: cameraman_dc   
Summary: A new alien hunter comes to Roswell, but he is more than he appears.   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the UPN,   
Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.****

**Alex's Motel Room**   
**August 05, 2006**   
**11:05 AM**

"Trevor what was that?" James asked as he heard an explosion on the other side of the line. 

"Nothing," Alex replied as he looked to the charred remains of the TV set on his desk. 

"I should have know," Alex muttered. 

"What?" James asked. 

"Nothing," Alex said. "What about Kyle Valenti?" 

"Kyle Valenti graduated from West Roswell High Class of 2002," James said. "Never went to college, did a few years in minor league base ball until he tore his knee. I guess he took it as a sign that he wasn't in the right profession, because now he's a deputy for the Roswell Sheriff's department." 

"Was he involved with anyone?" Alex asked. 

"What?" James asked. 

"Just answer the question," Alex said. 

"He's had a few relationships, nothing solid," James said. 

"And Tess Harding?" Alex asked. 

"Tess Harding now that was a tough one," James said. "Five years back she just diappeared and then reappeared a year later. She's constantly on the move, everytime someone gets a lock on her location she's out of there the very same second. Doesn't leave a trail either, very careful. Never leaves any indication of where she's going, or where she's been." 

"So she can't be found?" Alex asked. 

"I didnt' say that," James said. "I caught a lucky break, the name of this woman turned up in Oklahoma is actually an anogram for Tess Harding. I've got an address, looks like she finally slipped up." 

"More like she wanted to be found," Alex said to himself. "What's the address?" 

Alex wrote down the address. 

"Thanks for your help," Alex said. 

"Wow Trevor," James said. "I hope this new attitude of yours sticks." 

Alex hung up the phone and dialed a new number. 

"Hello," a voice said over the phone. 

"Brian it's me Adam," Alex said. 

"Adam," Brian said. "Nice to hear from you." 

"What have you got to report?" Alex asked. 

"We had three suspects," Brian said. "Two of them were false alarms, but the third one was definately a skin. We maintained visual contact, kept tabs on whoever the skin came in contact with, and we hit the jackpot." 

"What?" Alex asked. 

"The skins are mobilizing for something big," Brian said. "We don't know what, but they are all gathering. When are you coming back Adam?" 

"I'm not sure," Alex said. 

"The resistance isn't the same without you," Brian said. "We need you man, without you to lead what are we going to do?" 

"Whoever said I was the leader?" Alex said. 

"Hey man, everyone either fears or respects you," Brian said. "But either way they follow you. They follow you because you've fought harder, lived longer, and put in more effort than anyone in the resistance. Not to mention those freaky powers you got. And right now without you leading them, most of them are on the edge. They want to go in and wipe the skins out now while we have the element of surprise." 

"Nevermind them," Alex said. "Remember it doesn't matter how many skins we get rid of. Unless we get Khivar it will never be over. I need you get to Oklahoma as quickly as possible. There's someone there I want you to keep an eye on." 

"You got it," Brian said. 

Alex gave Brian the address and instructions before hanging up. 

**West Roswell High**   
**December 11, 2000**   
**12:00 PM**

Alex sat underneath a tree eating his sandwich during lunch. 

Alex suddenly caught site of Tess and Kyle sitting together. 

'You must speak with Tess alone,' the voice said. 

'Why?' Alex asked himself as he got up. 

'You have to talk to her,' the voice said. 

'Why am I doing this?' Alex thought to himself as he walked toward Tess and Kyle. 

'You have to talk to her,' the voice repeated. 

"Tess, can I talk to you for a second?" Alex asked. 

"Sure," Tess said looking up at Alex. 

"In private?" Alex asked. 

Tess got up from her seat and followed Alex into the eraser room. 

"Okay Alex what's this all about?" Tess asked. 

Suddenly Alex felt himself go stiff. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. All Alex could do was watch and listen as a voice that wasn't his came out of his mouth. 

"I am Khivar," the voice said. "I have taken control of this body in order to communicate with you." 

"Alex this isn't funny," Tess said to him. 

"I suppose you require proof," Khivar said. "Do you remember on our homeworld when I had slain Zan, you held his lifeless body in your arms, and you started to sing. You sang the song that was played on your wedding day." 

Tess stepped back from Alex, her eyes wide with fear. She did remember that. 

"Have no fear I am not here to harm you," Kivar said. 

"Get away from me," Tess said raising her hand in defense. 

"Do you know of the arrangement I made with your protector many years ago?" Khivar asked. 

"Yes," Tess said. "But if you think I'm going to help you fulfill it for him, you are dreaming. I will not betray Max." 

"I am not asking you to betray him," Khivar said. "I am asking you to help save him." 

"What are you talking about?" Tess asked. 

"Do you remember the terms for a solution Nicholas delivered at the summit in New York?" Khivar asked. "The offer still stands." 

"And I'm just going to take it like that?" Tess asked. 

"Wouldn't you like to go home?" Khivar asked. "Wouldn't you like to once again like to be queen? Wouldn't you like to have the power and respect you once had? Wouldn't you like to have Max love you the way he loves Liz Parker?" 

Tess nodded sadly. 

"I promise you that I can make that come true," Khivar said. "I promise you that once you return home, you and Max will return to the reign that so rightfully belongs to you. And Max won't even think of the name Liz Parker ever again. After all he is your husband." 

"What do I do?" Tess asked hesitantly. 

"You need to decode the destiny book," Khivar said. "Make use of this body in order to do so. It is the only way you can go home." 

"But people will notice if Alex isn't around," Tess said. 

"I have contacted Nicholas," Khivar said. "All the arrangements have been made. He will call upon you soon." 

Khivar released his hold of Alex, who then fell to the ground, gasping for breath. He was barely able to move, his limbs felt weak and flimsy. 

"Tess we have to warn the others," Alex gasped. 

Tess simply looked at Alex her eyes brimming with tears. 

"Tess?" Alex called. 

Tess sighed and closed her eyes, Alex suddenly realized what Tess was going to do. 

"Tess please don't," Alex begged. 

"I'm sorry Alex," Tess said her lips trembling as she began the mindwarp. 


	12. Chapter 12

fic12 Title: Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter   
Author: cameraman_dc   
Summary: A new alien hunter comes to Roswell, but he is more than he appears.   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the UPN,   
Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz. 

**Crashdown Cafe**   
**August 05,2006**   
**11:28 AM**

"ALEX HAS POWERS!?!" Michael shouted. 

"Nice goin' Spaceboy," Maria muttered. 

Michael's eyes widened, after all the times he had lectured Maria on making sure she didn't let anything slip, he was the one to slip up. He turned his head slowly and noticed everyone in the cafe staring at him. 

"Yes Alex has Austin Powers 3, it's hilarious," Maria said loudly. 

Michael sighed with relief as he noticed the customers go back to their business. 

"What would you do with out me?" Maria asked with a smile. 

Michael smirked at Maria before turning his attention to Liz. 

"I don't understand this," Michael said. "How can Alex have powers?" 

"Well he was possessed by Khivar," Liz said. 

"So?" Michael asked. 

"There's a possibility," Maria said. 

"What are you two getting at?" Michael asked. 

"Well when Max healed me he changed me," Liz said. "What if when Khivar possessed Alex he changed him." 

"It still doesn't make any sense," Michael said. "When Max healed you the change was very small. The type of powers that you say Alex as has, well that would..." 

"That would what?" Maria asked. 

"That would make him one of us," Michael said. 

"Alex a Czech?" Maria asked. 

Michael nodded. 

"But wait how could that be?" Liz asked. 

"I'm serious," Michael said. "Over the years we've been developing our powers. Learning new ones, some similar to the ones you just described." 

"But Alex is human," Liz said. 

"I know," Michael said. "It just doesn't add up." 

As they continued discussing the possible reasons behind Alex's powers, a tall blonde walked up to the booth in which they sat. 

"Hey guys," a voice broke into their conversation. 

All three heads turned to meet the gaze of Isabel Evans. 

Isabel quickly took notice of their reactions to seeing her. Liz smiled at seeing her. Michael looked away, avoiding eye contact. While Maria simply glared at her. 

"Isabel I'm glad your here," Liz said moving farther into the booth. "Here take a seat." 

"I got here as fast as I could," Isabel said as she took the seat next to Liz. "So where's Alex?" 

"He's at a motel right now," Liz said. "I'll take you to him later." 

"And how is he?" Isabel asked uneasily. 

"He's...He's...," Liz paused. "Well I don't know how he is, I mean he looks great. His hair's a bit longer, he's filled out very well. Yet, he seems so despondant, distant, it's like I don't even know him anymore. I mean I look into his eyes and their just so empty." 

Isabel felt a pang of remorse in her chest, but she quickly pushed it down. 

"So what were you guys talking about?" Isabel asked. 

"Let's wait for the others to get here," Liz said. "I don't know how many times I can keep repeating it." 

"Liz?" a soft voice from behind her asked. 

Liz tensed as she heard the voice that had caused her both much happiness and sadness of her life. Slowly she turned in her seat and looked upward into the face of Max Evans. 

"Hi Max," Liz said. 

**Alex's Motel Room**   
**August 05, 2006**   
**11:45 AM**

Alex sat at the desk in the motel typing on his laptop. So far everything was going according to plan. He had been on the internet for several hours visiting websites frequented by the skins leaving suttle hints that he was in Roswell. He didn't want to come out and say 'Hey I'm in Roswell, come and get me'. After all the key to an ambush is the element of surprise. Everything was almost in place, soon every skin in the world would be heading towards Roswell, New Mexico. But still he had more preparation to do, Alex got up from his seat and moved to the telephone by the bed. Alex reached for the phone when a bolt of searing pain shot through his arm. 

"Aaaarrrggghhh!!!Dammit!!!" Alex screamed grabbing his arm. 

Alex stumbled around the room bumping into every object in his path. He fell to the floor clutching his arm, it felt like his entire arm was on fire. He convulsed on the floor trying to concentrate on his breathing, soon afterwards the pain subsided. He laid on the ground gasping for breath. He began looking around frantically for the phone. The phone laid several feet away from him on the floor, apparently knocked over during his recent episode. He reached for it pulling it towards him. 

Alex started dialing with one thought in mind, he didn't have much time left. 

**The Soap Factory**   
**June 02, 2001**   
**12:48 AM**

A young man adorned with tatoos and piercings dropped a body in front of what appeared to be a young child. 

"That friggin retard," Rath spit out. "She wasn't suppose to kill him." 

"Of that I am aware," Nicholas said. 

"What do we do now?" Lonnie asked walking up to the two of them. 

"You know you coulda helped wit diggin him up," Rath snapped at Lonnie. 

"I was supavisin," Lonnie said. 

Nicholas placed his hands on the bodies head. He concentrated a few moments before standing up again. 

"That fool," Nicholas cursed. "There's nothing to work with, the brain is completely fried. The body is no good." 

"You want me to get rid of it?" Rath asked raising his hand towards it 

"Not yet," Nicholas said. 

Nicholas placed a baseball sized orb on the ground, and stepped away from it. Suddenly a flash of light came from the orb, and standing before him was a hologram of Khivar. Back on Antar Khivar stood in the communications chamber, the hologram of Nicholas, Lonnie, Rath, and the body appearing before him. 

"What have you to report?" Khivar asked. 

"The body is no good sir," Nicholas said. "We could revive it, but the brain is just too far gone to be restored. Needless to say you cannot inhabit the body." 

Nicholas noticed another hologram taking form next to Khivar. 

"What's going on here?" Tess asked her holographic form appearing. 

"You weren't supposed to kill him," Khivar said. 

"It was an accident," Tess said with tears in her eyes. "He was my friend, I didn't mean to kill him." 

"You sure do have a strange way of showin your friendship," Lonnie mocked. 

"Screw you," Tess said. 

"You dont' understand Tess," Khivar said. "I needed that body, I'm dying, my age is finally catching up to me." 

Tess was shocked by Khivars revelation, she had been unaware of his intentions towards Alex. 

"But what would have happened to Alex?" Tess asked. 

"Eventually I would have taken total control and his mind would have died off," Khivar said. 

"You never said you would hurt the humans," Tess said. 

"I never said I wouldn't," Khivar countered. 

"This isn't supposed to be happening," Tess said. 

Khivar placed a hand on Tess's shoulder. 

"There, there everything will be alright, go back to your room and we will discuss this later," Khivar said. "You don't want to upset the baby." 

Tess slowly made her way back to her room. Her mind was in a state of confusion, nothing was turning out the way it was supposed to. As soon as Tess left the communications chamber Khivar motioned for a guard. 

"I want her under constant surveilance," Khivar said. 

"Yes sir," the guard said before leaving. 

"Nicholas," Khivar said. "Plan B." 

"Yes sir," Nicholas said switching off the communication orb 

Nicholas walked to a nearby table and took a bag off of it. He placed the bag next to the body and backed away from it. 

"Alright everyone on three," Nicholas said raising his hand at the body. 

"One" 

Rath raise his hand towards the body. 

"Two" 

Lonnie aimed her hand at the body. 

"Three" 

All three concentrated their powers on the body as it began to glow. Slowly but surely they began to revive the body. The heart began to beat, the lungs began to fill with air, and most importantly the blood began to flow through it's veins. 

When the process was over Nicholas bent over the body and checked it's pulse. 

"The body is completely revived," Nicholas said. 

Suddenly the body began to twitch and shake violently. 

"Yo, what's happenin?" Rath asked. 

"It's like I said I said before the brain is completely fried," Nicholas said. "The nerve impulses that the brain sends to the body are still there. But there erratic and irregular, the body doesn't recognize it and now it's trying to function using those impulses. But obviously it isn't working, man she really put the squeeze on his mind." 

Nicholas removed a syringe from the bag, and inserted it into the bodies arm. He withdrew a significant amount of blood before turning to Rath. 

"Now?" Rath asked. 

"Do it," Nicholas said. 

Rath raised his hand in the direction of the body, instantly the body was engulfed in flames. 

The three of them watched as the body of Alex Whitman burned to ashes. 


	13. Chapter 13

fic13 Title: Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter   
Author: cameraman_dc   
Summary: A new alien hunter comes to Roswell, but he is more than he appears.   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the UPN,   
Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz. 

**Crashdown Cafe**   
**August 5, 2006**   
**12:00 PM**

Liz and Max sat in the booth alone, and in utter silence. Neither had said a word since Michael, Isabel, and Maria had moved into the backroom to leave the two alone. 

Liz looked over Max's shoulder to see a little boy spining on a stool at the counter. The young boy bared a close resemblance to his father, from his dark hair right down to his ears that stood out. Liz often wondered if that's what Max looked like when he was a child. 

Of course there was always that one difference between Max and the young boy that always bothered Liz. 

"He's gotten bigger," Liz said. 

"Yeah," Max said glancing over his shoulder. 

"So....," Max said tensely. "How's Sean?" 

"I'm not with him anymore," Liz said with a saddened look in her eyes. 

"Really?" Max asked, relief washing over him. "What happened?" 

"He was arrested," Liz said. 

"I'm sorry to hear that," Max said. 

"Well it was bound to happen," Liz said. "At first everything was great, but then he lost his job and everything just went downhill from there. I really don't want to talk about it." 

"Okay," Max said. 

"So how has it been with the two you?" Liz asked. 

"We've been doing alright," Max said. "Considering..." 

"Considering what?" Liz asked. 

"He misses you," Max said placing his hand over Liz's hand. "We miss you." 

Liz shivered at Max's touch, she felt her heart pounding in her chest. How she longed to be in his arms again, to hold him, to be with him. 

"Lizzie," Eric said running up to Liz and engulfing her in a hug. 

"Hello Eric," Liz said returning the hug. 

"Where you been?" Eric asked his arms still wrapped around her. "I miss you alot, are you gonna come liv wit us again?" 

During the years she had lived with Max and Eric, she had come to love Eric like he was her own son. There were nights when Liz would fall asleep on the couch of Max's living room. And when she woke up there would be Eric nestled into her side with his teddybear. Liz smiled at the memory and pulled back to look Eric in the face. 

But Liz's smile faded as she looked into the Eric's deep blue eyes. 

**Outside the Crashdown**

Alex stood there watching them through the window. 

He couldn't help but laugh the irony of the situation. But such things had to wait for another time. Now he had to get them ready for what was to come. 

**The Soap Factory**   
**July 14, 2001**   
**7:13 AM**

"Yo when she gonna git here?" Rath asked impatiently. 

"Soon," Nicholas said. "You don't rush these things, space travel takes time you know." 

"So Khivar's really dead?" Lonnie asked. 

"He bought the very same day the kid was born," Nicholas said. "They extracted his essence, and it should be here pretty soon." 

The noise of a door opening caught their attention. The three turned to see Tess standing in the doorway. In one hand a small cylinder, nestled in the other arm a month old baby. 

"So how was your flight?" Nicholas asked, an amused look on his face. 

"He's a little sick from the trip," Tess said motioning to her child. 

"Lonnie show her to the restroom?" Nicholas ordered. 

As soon as Lonnie and Tess were out of sight Rath snatched the cylinder away from Nicholas. 

"So this is Khivar's Essence?" Rath asked waving the cylinder around. "Why don't we just dump it, and claim Antar for ourselves." 

"Because you idiot," Nicholas started. "While we may not be the most loyal of Khivar's subjects, he still has people that are willing to die for him if things don't go as planned." 

"Whose to say something didn't go wrong during the process," Rath said. "There could have been a mistake or malfunction." 

"Let me put it into simpler terms," Nicholas said. "If the process doesn't go as planned, well when we get back to Antar there will be a nice welcome back party ready to execute us." 

Rath handed Nicholas back the cylinder as Lonnie returned alone. 

"Where's Tess?" Nicholas asked. 

"She's takin care of the kid," Lonnie said. "Why is she here anyway?" 

"Khivar wants to keep a close eye on her," Nicholas said making his way to his work table. Once at the table Nicholas removed the lid to the cylinder, careful not to drop it. He the took a syringe type of device and placed it into the cylinder, withdrawing the entire amount of genetic material from within. 

"So how does this work?" Rath asked. 

"Follow me," Nicholas said. 

Nicholas lead Lonnie and Rath into the basement are of the factory. There in the middle of the room was a cloning pod. 

"How long does this whole process thingie take?" Rath asked. 

"Oh this shouldn't take to long," Nicholas said injecting the serum into the pod. 

The three watched as the pod began to pulsate and glow. 

"The essence is now bonding with the DNA," Nicholas said. "That liquid in the pod is full of DNA information we got from that blood." 

Lonnie and Rath watched in surprise as the body begins to form in the pod 

"It took us forty years to develop in our pods," Rath said. "How come it only took him about a minutes?" 

"Technology has advanced since then," Nicholas said. "We've been able to accelerate the development process." 

"And Khivar will remember everything?" Lonnie asked. 

"He'll remember everything up until his death," Nicholas said. "It'll be as if Khivar had never died." 

By this time the body had become fully developed, lightly struggling to remove itself from the pod. 

Lonnie and Rath watched as Khivar emerged from the pod, similar to the way they had many years before. His hand tore thru the thin membrane surrouding the pod. Slowly Khivar stumbled out of the pod nude covered in the DNA enriched liquid. 

Khivar breathed life for the first time in his new body, the body that had once been Alex Whitman. 


	14. Chapter 14

fic14 Title: Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter   
Author: cameraman_dc   
Summary: A new alien hunter comes to Roswell, but he is more than he appears.   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the UPN,   
Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz. 

**The Soap Factory**   
**August 19, 2001**   
**2:48 PM**

Khivar raised his hand, pointing it towards a steel girder. He concentrated hard, the girder began to heat and expand. Soon the girder exploded, at the same time Khivar collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily. Quickly Lonnie and Rath moved to help him up and onto a bed that was nearby. 

"Another month and I'll be strong enough," Khivar said. 

"So what's the plan now?" Nicholas asked. 

"The original plan was to kill Max," Khivar said. "I don't see anything wrong with keeping to that. I was to infilitrate them using one of their human pets. When you told of the one that Isabel had feelings for, I knew he would make the right choice. First I would make him suffer for trying to take my beloved Vilandra. Then I would use him to kill Max and retrieve the granolith." 

"But then that damn retard screwed all that up," Rath said. 

"So why did you want the granolith if it's just a transport?" Lonnie asked. 

"It's not just a transport my dear," Khivar said. "That is only one of it's many uses, the granolith is capable of tremendous power. He who wields the granolith can rule the world." 

"Well we got the granolith," Rath said. "What the problem now?" 

"The granolith can only be used once on a planet," Nicholas said. "It was used once on earth, now we only have one more shot at using it on Antar." 

"Well then why don't we just use it?" Lonnie asked. 

"Because we need the key to unleash the full power of the granolith," Nicholas said. 

"What key?" Rath asked. 

"I'll explain that to you later," Khivar said. "Right now I need to prepare myself for when I meet with them." 

"Well ya know Opie ain't alive an kickin' no more," Lonnie said. "You can't just show up in their lives and expect a warm welcome." 

"Oh, really?" Khivar asked with a smile. 

**The Crashdown Cafe**   
**October 1, 2001**

Isabel sat in a booth studying, so far life at Santa Fe University had been tiring. 

"Isabel," she heard someone call over her shoulder. 

Isabel slowly turned her head and looked into the face of Alex. 

"Alex?" Isabel asked before wrapping her arms around him. "Oh Alex." 

"Shhhhhh," he said gently rubbing her back. 

Isabel pulled away and looked him in the face. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked. 

"I just came to see you," he said. "I've missed you so much." 

"Oh Alex I miss you too," Isabel said with tears in her eyes. 

Slowly but surely he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She responded by moving her hand to the back of his neck and increasing the pressure of her lips. She opened her mouth slightly and as his tongue found hers their mouths fused together. 

He broke the kiss gasping for air, Isabel had a look of disappointment on her face. 

"Soon," he said, at that instant Isabel woke up. 

**Isabel's Bedroom**   
**October 1, 2001**   
**1:56 AM**

Isabel woke up from her dream with a start. It had been so long since she had stopped dreaming about Alex. At first the dreams were constant, nearly every other day. But two and a half months ago they just stopped, and she didn't have one since. She had taken it as a sign that it was finally time to move on. 

Isabel lay back down in bed, afraid to go to sleep. She didn't know what to think, her mind was a mixture of confusion, and thing that frightened her the most was that he felt so real. 

**Meanwhile across town at the soap factory...**

Khivar slowly opened his eyes, ending his dreamwalk. He sat up in bed, a wide grin spread across his face. 

"Soon," Khivar repeated licking his lips. 


	15. Chapter 15

Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter Chapter 15 Title: Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter   
Author: cameraman dc   
Email: cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer : I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
Summary : A new alien hunter is in Roswell, but he is more than he appears.   
Category : Everybody   
Rating : R   
Feedback : Go for it! 

**Crashdown Cafe**   
**August 5, 2006**   
**12:08 PM**

"Well hello kiddies," Alex said walking up to Max and Liz. "I hate to spoil this little reunion of yours but we need to get down to business." 

"Alex, how are you?" Max asked. 

"Liz, if you could be so kind as to retrieve Michael, Maria, and Isabel," Alex said ignoring Max's question. 

Liz got up from her seat and went to the back to get the others. Max left all alone, looked up towards Alex. He felt a slight chill run down his spine. 

"Alex," Max said. "I just wanted to apologize for what happened between us so long ago." 

Alex simply ignored Max and looked at the child sitting next to him. He looked into the boy's eyes, the same blue eyes of the person that ended his life. 

"ALEX!" Maria shrieked as she ran as fast as she could to him. Once up to him she engulfed him in her arms hugging him tightly, as if letting him go meant she was never going to see him again. Alex stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. Slowly but surely he wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. 

"Wherehaveyoubeen?Whathaveyoubeendoing?" Maria asked in a rush. 

While Alex was talking with Maria, Max noticed his son Eric staring at Alex wide-eyed. 

"What's wrong Eric?" Max asked his son. 

"He scares me Daddy," Eric said quietly. 

"Why do you say that?" Max said concern etched across his face. 

"Because all the love is gone," Eric whispered. "All that's there is pain." 

**Crashdown Cafe**   
**November 5, 2001**   
**1:10 PM**

Isabel sat in the crashdown enjoyin her lunch, when she noticed somebody approaching her. 

"Hey Isabel," Kyle said sliding into the booth across from her. 

"Hey Kyle," Isabel said. "What are you doing here?" 

"Well I'm on my lunch break, and I heard you were here," Kyle said. "Thought I'd come and see how you were doing?" 

"So how's the captain of the West Roswell High Football team?" Isabel asked. 

"It as good as can be expected," Kyle said. 

"Well that's good." 

"So how's college life?" Kyle asked. 

"So far so good," Isabel said "Of course every senior guy there has tried hitting on me." 

"Yeah those jerks," Kyle said with a disgusted look on his face. 

"Even a few of the girls too," Isabel said. 

"Really?" Kyle asked getting interested. 

"You're wasting your time," Isabel said rolling her eyes. 

Kyle chuckled and noticed a sad look on Isabel's face. 

"What's wrong," Kyle asked. 

"Nothing's wrong," Isabel said. 

"I know something's wrong," Kyle said. "So what's wrong?" 

Isabel sighed before admitting to Kyle. 

"I've been having dreams," Isabel said. "About Alex." 

"You have let him go," Kyle said. 

"I know, I stopped dreaming about him awhile ago," Isabel said. "But recently they've started up again. I can't help feeling that if I forget about Alex or stop dreaming about him. That in someway I'd be betraying him." 

"Isabel you know that's not true," Kyle said. "Alex loved you and I believe that he would have wanted you to move on with your life." 

"Your right," Isabel said. 

"Sometimes I have dreams about Tess," Kyle said. 

"What kind of dreams?" Isabel asked curiously. 

"Well when I first met Tess the dreams were kind of..." Kyle trailed off. 

Isabel sat there with a confused look on her face until it dawned on her. 

"Oh, I don't want to hear about that," Isabel gasped. 

"Hey like I said that was when I first me her," Kyle said. "But as time when on it was like she was a part of my life. Like I could count on her, like I could trust her..." 

Isabel reached over, placing her hand on top of his. 

"I'm so sorry she betrayed you," Isabel said. 

"She betrayed all of us," Kyle said quickly. 

"But I'm willing to bet it hurt you the most," Isabel replied. 

"What are you doing tonight?" Kyle asked. 

**The Soap Factory**   
**December 3, 2001**   
**7:10PM**

"Why don't we go after the royal four?" Nicholas asked. 

"First I must reclaim my Vilandra," Khivar said. 

"So you're going intergrate yourself into her life, win her love and undying devotion, and get her to help you betray her brother," Nicholas said. "And you plan on doing this using that body?" 

"She felt something for this human," Khivar said. "I might as well use it to my advantage." 

"I don't see how that's going to help," Nicholas said."She's not the same person." 

"Vilandra still exists within her," Khivar said. "Her love for me is still there, eventually she will accept me into her life, she will lead me to the key, and when the time is right she will help me kill her brother." 

Khivar laughed at the last part of his speech. He continued laughing at the thought of once again claiming Vilandra as his own and destroying Zan. But the next moment Khivar stopped laughing, his face paled, and he collapsed to the floor. 

"KHIVAR!" Nicholas shouted as he kneeled next to the body. 

Upon hearing Nicholas shouting, Lonnie and Rath ran in from the next room. 

"Yo wha's happenin?" Lonnie asked. 

"I don't know he just fainted or something," Nicholas said. 

"See I told you he was a weak nobody," Rath chuckled. 

Lonnie smacked him on the arm for his comment. 

"Khivar wake up," Nicholas said shaking the prone body. 

His eyes slowly began to flutter open, a groan escaped his mouth. His vision was blurry, he struggled to sit up but found himself to weak. 

"Khivar, what happened?" Nicholas asked. 

"Where am I?" Alex asked. 

TBC... 


	16. Chapter 16

alexfic 16 Title: Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter   
Author: cameraman dc   
Email: cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer : I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
Summary : A new alien hunter is in Roswell, but he is more than he appears.   
Category : Everybody   
Rating : R   
Feedback : Go for it!   
Author's Note: This part's dedicated to Reven Eid, Margarita, silver, & NewtonLangly. Thanks for the reviews. 

**Soap Factory**   
**December 3, 2001**   
**10:36 PM**

"WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!?!" Alex shouted from the chair he was tied to. 

When he got no response, Alex struggled against his bonds. And of course he had no luck getting himself loose. Nothing made any sense. Why was he here? 

The events from earlier were still fresh in his mind. He had woken up and found himself lying on the ground with Lonnie, Rath, and Nicholas standing over him. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He kept wondering where he was, why he was there, and why they were calling him Khivar. 

At first Alex thought that they had simply kidnapped him and planned on using him as bait. But that didn't seem to fit the situation. It then occurred to Alex that they thought he was Khivar. He wondered why they would think such a thing, but that thought quickly left his mind when he realized that he had to get the heck out of there. After giving the situation more thought, he remembered what had happened to Brody. How he could be possessed by an alien from time to time. And then Alex wondered if the same had happened to him, and if it had for how long. 

Alex decided that he could figure that part out later, and he could use this Khivar situation to his advantage. Taking a moment to compose himself he faced the three aliens and told them that everything was okay and that he just needed some fresh air. As he was heading toward the door, he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder. He turned to see Nicholas standing behind him, looking him straight in the eye. When he saw the look on Nicholas's face, it became clear to Alex that Nicholas knew he wasn't Khivar. Alex attempted to make a run for it when but Rath raised his hand and knocked him to the ground. 

Grabbing Alex by the throat, Rath dragged him to a chair, where Lonnie tied him up. He had no clue as to why there were doing this, and he didn't care. All that mattered was getting out of there. While he was sitting there he could hear the others arguing in the next room. He was able to catch some of their conversation. 

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lonnie asked. 

"Nothing like this has ever happened before," Nicholas replied. 

"Well then why don't you just ring up some of them scientists back on Antar and ask them to explain it?" Rath asked. 

"I don't think there is any scientific way to explain it," Nicholas said in a low voice. "What has happened here can't be explained." 

"So Opie just happened to come back from the dead?" Lonnie asked. 

Alex kept wondering what they were talking about. And then he remembered what had happened to him. Tess, she killed him, she mindwarped him to death. Max's destined mate murdered him. The girl he had was friends with was responsible for his death. Alex felt anger, sadness, disappointment, fear, and many other things. He wanted express all these feelings in anyway possible, but in the end he summed everything he felt into three words. 

"Man, this sucks," Alex said to himself. 

Alex then noticed Rath, Lonnie, and Nicholas reenter the room. They positioned themselves around Alex. 

"So what do we do with him?" Lonnie asked. 

"I don't know," Nicholas said looking down at Alex. 

"I say we kill him," Rath said. "He's no use to us anymore." 

Alex felt his heart pounding in his chest, and then everything went black. 

When he awoke he found himself tied to a chair with Rath, Lonnie, and Nicholas standing around him. 

"Get me out of this chair," Khivar snarled. 

"Oh look Opie's making demands now," Lonnie chuckled. 

Khivar used his powers to burn the ropes to ashes. Lonnie and Rath jumped back surprised as Khivar leapt from his chair to stand right in front of Nicholas. 

"What's the meaning of all this?" Khivar hissed. "I pass out for a few seconds and you have me tied to a chair?" 

Nicholas took a deep breath, his face in deep contemplation. 

"We have a problem?" Nicholas said. 

TBC... 


	17. Chapter 17

Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter Chapter 17 Title: Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter   
Author: cameraman dc   
Email: cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer : I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
Summary : A new alien hunter is in Roswell, but he is more than he appears.   
Category : Everybody   
Rating : R   
Feedback : Go for it! 

**Tess's Apartment**   
**August 5, 2006**   
**12:22PM**

Tess looked in the mirror as she got ready for work. She couldn't believe what had become of her. She was queen of an entire planet, and yet here she was waitressing at a local restaurant. Earning what money she could, constantly scraping by. But the fact remained that she was alive, and that was all that mattered. 

She heard a knock at the door and believed it to be the landlord come for the rent. Tess opened the door and was shocked to see a face she hadn't seen in four years. 

"Well look at what we got here," Rath said. 

Rath shoved the door open, knocking Tess to the ground. 

"What do you want from me?" Tess asked her face etched in fear. 

Rath grabbed Tess by the collar of her uniform and dragged her from her motel room. They got to the car where Lonnie was behind the wheel ready to go. Rath put Tess in the back, and jumped into the passenger side. The car sped off in the direction of Roswell." 

Meanwhile a figure hidden in the shadows across the street started speaking into a cell phone. 

"Yeah, it's me," Brian said. "Guess who showed up." 

**The Soap Factory**   
**January 7, 2002**   
**9:23 PM**

Once again Alex sat in the middle of the factory tied to a chair. It had become a sort of ritual, every time Khivar was in control he was allowed to move about freely, but when Alex was in control they had him bound to a chair. Every time either Nicholas, Rath, Lonnie, or Tess had to watch him to ensure he wouldn't escape. 

This time it was Tess that was watching him. Alex remembered hearing her argue with the others, telling them that she didn't want to do it. Of course they threw it back in her face that if she was loyal to them she would. Tess sat behind Alex, a short distance between the two of them. Alex knew it was because she couldn't bare to look him in the face. He heard the sounds of a baby crying from time to time. And he knew it had to be Max's son, Alex didn't want to think about what Khivar planned to do with him. Because the truth of it was that Alex knew what Khivar planned to do with him. He had to get the boy out of there, but in his current position it looked like he had only one hope. 

Tess. She hadn't spoken a single word to Alex ever since he had been brought back. It was as if she was avoiding him like the plague or some other contagious disease. He knew he had to reach her, for her sake and her child's. 

"So how you been?" Alex asked over his shoulder. 

When he recieved no response, he continued talking. 

"Tess you were my friend," Alex said. "How could you kill me? Betray the others?" 

When Alex didn't hear anything, he was about to give up. 

"Alex, please...," Tess pleaded. "It wasn't supposed to happen like that." 

"Oh yeah," Alex said. "It was all a part of Nasedo's great plan." 

"How do you know about that?" Tess asked with wide eyes. 

"I've got a lot of memories that aren't mine," Alex said. "They're Khivar's and let me tell you he is one evil son of a bitch. The things he has done in his lifetime and the things he wants to do in this one. You cannot believe the things I have seen, they're so horrible." 

"I have to do this," Tess said. "Nasedo would have wanted it this way." 

"Don't you have any emotions of your own?" Alex asked. "You're like a robot. Nasedo has been feeding you all these different things. What to say? What to do? Who to be? Don't you have a life of your own? And that deal he made, you didn't." 

"Nasedo made that deal because he believed that Khivar was right," Tess said. 

"Tess don't you get it?" Alex said. "Nasedo only made that deal because he didn't think Max and the others could win. He lost all hope when they first crashed and were captured by the government. Do you even know why they had Nasedo killed?" 

Tess shook her head, she had often wondered why they had killed him. 

"Because he tried to back out," Alex said. "He tried to back out of the deal and they killed him. He outlived his usefulness to them, and one day you will too." 

"I've trusted you Tess," Alex said. "Now I'm asking you to trust me. You killed me Tess, I think you owe me that much." 

"I'm sorry Alex," Tess whispered. 

"I'll forgive you Tess," Alex said. "I'll forgive you if only you take your son and get out of here. You need to get away from Khivar now." 

Tess nodded. She quickly gathered most of her things into a duffel bag. Taking her baby in her arms she made her way to the door. She stopped suddenly and turned to Alex. There was still one thing she had to ask him. 

"Why?" Tess asked. "I killed you Alex. How can you forgive me?" 

"Because I can," Alex said. 

With those last words Tess took her son and left the soap factory behind. 

**TBC...**


	18. Chapter 18

Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter Chapter 18 Title: Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter   
Author: cameraman dc   
Email: cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer : I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
Summary : A new alien hunter is in Roswell, but he is more than he appears.   
Category : Everybody   
Rating : R   
Feedback : Go for it! 

**Liz's Balcony**   
**August 5, 2006**   
**12:30 PM**

Isabel sat in a chair atop of Liz's balcony nervously waiting to speak with Alex. Alex said he needed to use the restroom, while everyone else was trying to get themselves situated on the balcony. When she had seen him earlier he hadn't even glanced in her direction. She wondered if he could still be upset after all this time. 

Isabel broke out of her thoughts when Alex came out onto the balcony. She still couldn't believe it was him, he had changed. Sure his hair was a bit longer, and the goatee definitely made him look different. But gone was his lanky physique, his arms and chest were now covered with well-toned muscles. She noticed that as he moved to sit in his chair, even his walk was different. There was a sort of confidence behind it, as if Alex wasn't afraid of anything. 

Everyone had formed a circle using the chairs on Liz's balcony, Alex took a seat in the circle. 

"So what's going on Alex?" Michael asked. 

"I've come back because I need your help," Alex said. 

"What do you mean?" Max asked. 

"We're going to kill Khivar and end the war," Alex said. 

**Movie Theater**   
**January 28, 2002**   
**8:34 PM**

Kyle and Isabel exited the theater arm in arm. Kyle was laughing, while Isabel grimaced. 

"So what'd you think of the flick?" Kyle asked. 

"Well it was kinda funny at some parts," Isabel said. 

"Oh come on it was hilarious," Kyle said enthusiastically. 

"It was just too gross for me," Isabel said. 

Isabel wondered what was going on between her and Kyle. Were they a couple or just good friends? Was their a difference. Tragedy and betrayal had brought the two of them together. And they had leaned on each other for support, and now these feelings were starting to develop into something stronger. It was funny when she thought about it, before Alex's death she had practically never even talked to Kyle. Now they were hanging out more and more. She often found herself wondering about Kyle. Sure at times he could be a bit dense, and he was still freaked out about the whole alien thing. She often wondered how Tess could even put up with him. 

"So what do you wanna do now?" Kyle asked. 

"Well...," Isabel said. "Do you wanna go stargazing?" 

"What?" Kyle asked with a confused look on his face. 

"Well it's a clear night I was just wondering if you wanted to go look at the stars," Isabel said. 

"Why?" Kyle asked. "It's just that I mean the Lakers are playing the Spurs tonight and I thought we could watch the game together." 

"Forget it," Isabel said walking ahead of him. 

"No, if you wanna go look at the stars than that's okay with me," Kyle said catching up with her. 

"Really?" Isabel asked. 

"Yes," Kyle said. 

Several minutes later Kyle and Isabel were sitting in the park looking at the sky. Kyle watched as Isabel sat there explaining the stars to him. Now Kyle remembered why he was stuck in remedial science, here was Isabel going on and on about the different names and types of stars. While he could only remember the names of all nine planets. But Kyle didn't mind being out here, it made Isabel happy and seeing Isabel happy made it all worth it. 

"Do you see those three stars?" Isabel asked. 

"Yeah," Kyle said squinting his eyes. 

"Those three are Orion's belt," Isabel said. 

"Really?" Kyle asked. "That's um interesting." 

Isabel looked over at Kyle, she could tell he didn't really want to be doing this. 

"You're bored aren't you?" Isabel asked quietly. 

"No, no this is really...," Kyle said. 

"Kyle," Isabel said. 

"Yes," Kyle admitted. "I'm sorry I'm not getting into this." 

"It's okay," Isabel said getting up. "Come on let's get to your house, we can probably catch the last quarter of the game." 

"That'd be great," Kyle said placing his arm on Isabel's shoulder. 

**The Soap Factory**   
**February 4, 2002**   
**12:45 PM**

When Khivar had learned of Tess's escape he sent Nicholas and Rath to look for her. It had been close to a month and they hadn't found her. And Alex knew that they wouldn't, Nasedo had taught her too well. Tess had once told him how she would often move from place to place leaving everything behind in order to avoid the special unit. While Nicholas and Rath were gone, that left Lonnie to watch over Alex. Here he was tied to a chair with Lonnie for company. 

Alex didn't like being with Lonnie, she would always being playing some sort of mindgames with him. Always trying to get a rise out of him. This time she was trying to play on his emotions for Isabel. 

Lonnie straddled Alex's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck 

"You died a virgin didn't you?" Lonnie asked. "That sucks, you never knew what it was like to be with a woman. To touch a woman, to taste her, to experience it. That means that you still are a virgin doesn't it?" 

Alex remained silent. 

"You know," Lonnie said as she leaned forward to whisper into his ear. "I can help you with that problem." 

"Don't touch me," Alex said jerking his head away. 

"I see you're saving yourself for Isabel," Lonnie said leaning back. "You know were not that different, me and Isabel. After all we both come from the same DNA, we have the same urges, the same desires. I know how she thinks, why she acts the way she does, I am her. The real Isabel." 

"You're nothing like her," Alex said gritting his teeth. 

"Oh and I suppose you know everything there is about your dear sweet Isabel?" Lonnie said. "You know she's been hanging out with the sheriff's son since you died. They've been getting pretty close, and I'm willing to bet he'll be the one to pop her cherry. And whey they do get it on, they won't even give you a second thought. I guess you didn't mean that much to her anyway. I'm not surprised, I mean I'd choose him over you any day. And do you know you're so-called friends are even trying to get them together. Shows how much they cared about you." 

Alex simply sighed and continued to ignore Lonnie. Seeing that she wasn't going to get a reaction out of Alex, Lonnie removed herself from his lap. She sat back in her chair facing Alex. 

"I got a question for you," Lonnie said. "Why didn't you leave with Tess when you had the chance?" 

"Because it was the only way to get Tess to leave," Alex said. "If I had asked Tess to release me so I could go with her, then she would believe that it was a trick, that I would try to get revenge on her. She was scared and didn't know if she could even trust me." 

"Yeah, well when Nicholas and Rath find her she's gonna wish she never did trust you," Lonnie said. 

"You're one to talk about trust," Alex said chuckling. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lonnie asked. 

"Don't you get it Lonnie?" Alex asked. "Khivar doesn't want you, he wants Isabel." 

Lonnie jumped from her chair and got right in Alex's face. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKIN ABOUT!?!" Lonnie asked shouted. 

"Khivar is just using you," Alex said firmly. "You mean nothing to him, once he has Isabel and the key to the granolith he's going to leave you and Rath here on earth." 

"You're lying," Lonnie said. 

Alex felt the usual wave of dizziness that signaled Khivar's impending presence. His eyelids started to get heavy and the pressure in his head grew stronger. 

"Ask him," Alex mumbled before he blacked out. 

A short time later... 

Alex woke up, once again assuming control of his body. Alex found that he could never get used to the process, it was always a shock to his system. First he would be enveloped in darkness, unable to hear or see anything. Suddenly there'd be a bright flash, then everything would be swirling around him, slowly it would stop and when he finally opened his eyes everything seemed foggy and hazy. And everytime he woke up he would find himself tied to a chair. But Alex suddenly became aware of something, he was no longer tied to the chair. Lying on the ground he quickly looked around and found himself alone, he then noticed that he was also completely naked. 

Alex felt a stinging sensation on his hands, and when he looked at them he noticed his knuckles were bloody and sore. Alex found his clothes in a pile nearby, quickly he got dressed and started looking around. Nicholas and Rath were still looking for Tess. And Lonnie was nowhere to be found. He looked in the direction of the exit to the factory. Now was his chance, he could escape and warn the others. 

_'What's going on?'_ Alex asked himself as he headed for the exit. 

Suddenly Alex froze when he heard something, he couldn't place it at first. But soon it became clear to him that someone was crying. Alex followed the sounds to an empty corner of the factory. When he looked closer he saw Lonnie, crying, naked, and curled up into a ball on the floor. Her entire body was covered with cuts and bruises. The entire time Alex had known her he had never seen Lonnie cry, not once. And now here she was sobbing uncontrollably. 

"Lonnie?" Alex asked hesitantly. 

Lonnie continued crying. 

"Lonnie what happened?" Alex asked fearing her answer. 

When Lonnie didn't answer, Alex kneeled next to her and touched her shoulder. Suddenly Alex was hit by a rush of images. Alex saw flashes of Lonnie questioning Khivar. Khivar being enraged by Lonnie. Khivar beating on Lonnie. Lonnie fighting back with her powers, only to see they had no effect on Khivar. Khivar ripping off Lonnie's clothes. Khivar forcing himself upon Lonnie again and again. 

"Oh my...," Alex gasped as he fell on all fours and began vomiting. 

_'That bastard,'_ Alex thought tears stinging his eyes. Alex began to cry, Khivar had raped Lonnie, and he had done it using Alex's body. Alex was so confused, he didn't know what to do. All thoughts of escape quickly vanished from his mind, as he got up and decided what to do. 

Alex walked over to a cot that Nicholas often used and removed the sheet from it. He quickly made his way back to Lonnie and covered her with the sheet. Alex picked Lonnie and carried to the cot. Lonnie screamed and shouted the entire time she was in Alex's arms. Alex was shocked when he finally saw Lonnie's face, it was bloodied and swollen. 

_'Why hasn't she healed herself?'_ Alex thought as he placed her on the cot and did his best to try to calm her. 

Lonnie continued sobbing. 

"I'm sorry," Alex said taking her hand in his. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." 

Alex continued this until they both fell asleep from exhaustion. 

TBC... 


	19. Chapter 19

Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter Chapter 19 Title: Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter   
Author: cameraman dc   
Email: cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer : I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
Summary : A new alien hunter is in Roswell, but he is more than he appears.   
Category : Everybody   
Rating : R   
Feedback : Go for it! 

**The Soap Factory**   
**February 5, 2002**   
**8:23 AM**

Alex had watched over Lonnie most of the night. He watched as she trembled in her sleep. His heart went out to her. She had suffered a fate that no one, no matter how evil they were, deserved. Now the two of them were awake, Alex had a moist towel in his hand, gently dabbing at the wounds she had. 

Lonnie's right wrist had been broken, her lip was split, and her right eye was swollen shut. The rest of her body was covered in bruises that caused Alex to wince whenever he saw them. Several times she had attempted to heal herself, all without any luck. Whatever Khivar had done to her, he made sure it would last. 

"Get away from me," Lonnie said. 

"I'm trying to help you," Alex said continuing. 

"Well I don't need your help," Lonnie snapped. 

"Listen," Alex said. "Right now you need me..." 

"I DON'T NEED YOU!!!" Lonnie shouted. 

Lonnie turned on her side, away from Alex. 

"I don't need you, I don't need you, I don't need you..." she repeated through gritted teeth. 

Alex moved to the other side of the cot and kneeled before Lonnie. He looked at her intently, Lonnie looked everywhere else avoiding his gaze. 

"I was wrong," Alex whispered. 

"You are like her," Alex said. "The similarities were right there in front of my face. I just didn't want to admit it, but I want to now. You really are like Isabel, you both have the same spirit. The same fears of showing who you really are. I'm willing to bet that the real Lonnie is more kind and beautiful than the Lonnie I see all the time." 

Alex cupped Lonnie face between his hands, his thumbs wiping away tears that fell down her face. 

"Vilandra is dead and gone forever," Alex said. "You are not her. You're Lonnie, you are your own person. It's time you started to be. Time for you to stop living the life that isn't yours." 

Lonnie lay in bed with her mouth agape. She didn't know what to say, she wanted to tell him that he was wrong. But she couldn't, for reasons she didn't want to believe. Lonnie broke down and started to cry. Alex reached his arms around Lonnie and pulled her into a hug. He held her for a while until she fell asleep. 

Now ain't this some cute shit," Rath said. 

Alex turned around in time to see Rath's fist sailing towards him before everything went black. When he awoke, he found himself once again tied to the chair. He looked around the room for signs of anyone. He saw Lonnie watching him from a doorway, they shared a look for a moment before Lonnie left Alex alone. 

TBC... 


	20. Chapter 20

Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter Chapter 20 Title: Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter   
Author: cameraman dc   
Email: cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer : I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
Summary : A new alien hunter is in Roswell, but he is more than he appears.   
Category : Everybody   
Rating : R   
Feedback : Go for it! 

**Roswell**   
**March 4, 2002**   
**9:35 PM**

Kyle and Isabel pulled up to the house in Kyle's car. Isabel looked through the windows of the house, at the party going on inside. 

"Are you sure about this?" Isabel asked as she stepped out of the car. 

"Yeah why not?" Kyle asked. "It'll be like old times." 

"I haven't seen any of these people in nearly a year," Isabel said as they walked to the front door. 

"Everything will be fine," Kyle said. 

Once inside Isabel caught sight of a familiar face, a face she did not want to see tonight. 

"Hey Isabel," Gracie said. "How's it going?" 

"Pretty good," Isabel said. 

"I hope you haven't forgotten about all of us now that you're in college," Gracie said. 

"Not likely," Isabel muttered under her breath. 

"So I saw you come with Kyle Valenti," Gracie said. "What's the story?" 

"We're just friends," Isabel said, not liking the direction Gracie's conversation was heading. 

"Sure, just friends, right," Gracie said with a smirk. "The girl who was queen of Roswell High with the star quarterback. I'm telling you girl, it was meant to be." 

"We're not like that," Isabel said shaking her head. 

"At least he's a step up," Gracie said. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Isabel asked. 

"Well I know it sucks that he's dead and everything," Gracie said. "But come on, let's face it. Whitman was a loser and..." 

Gracie never got to complete her sentence, as she was cut off by Isabel's fist connecting with her face. 

"What the hell's the matter with you," Gracie gasped, her hand covering her cheek. 

Isabel flung herself at Gracie, only to be stopped by Kyle who wrapped his arms around her waist holding her back. 

"YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT ALEX," Isabel shouted struggling to break free from Kyle's hold. 

"You're crazy," Gracie said stalking off. 

Kyle managed to get Isabel away from the party and back to his car. Together they stood in the middle of the street. Isabel was crying into her hands. 

"How can they treat him like that?" Isabel asked between sobs. "How can they act like he never existed?" 

Kyle didn't know how to answer her, because even he wondered the same question. Standing there, watching Isabel cry, Kyle couldn't stand to see her hurting. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her while she cried into his chest. Together the two staid like that for a while until Isabel's sobbing had ceased. Kyle pulled away from Isabel and looked at her tear streaked face. Bringing his hand up to her face Kyle gently wiped her tears away. 

"I'm sorry," Isabel said. 

"It's okay," Kyle replied. 

"I must look horrible," Isabel sniffled. 

"No you don't," Kyle said. 

Slowly Kyle leaned in and pressed his lips to Isabel's. At first Isabel didn't respond, she was so confused. But soon her emotions gave way and she returned the kiss. After a few moments the two pulled away from each other. 

"I have to go," Isabel said quickly running away from Kyle. 

"Isabel," Kyle called after her. 

But Isabel ignored Kyle and ran as fast as she could. 

TBC... 


	21. Chapter 21

Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter Chapter 21 Title: Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter   
Author: cameraman dc   
Email: cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer : I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
Summary : A new alien hunter is in Roswell, but he is more than he appears.   
Category : Everybody   
Rating : R   
Feedback : Go for it! 

**Evans Residence**   
**April 1, 2002**   
**10:59 AM**

Max lay in bed exhausted. Over the past year he had been searching for a way home, a way to save his son. And at every attempt he failed. The one good thing that did happen to him was that he and Liz were once again together. Although they hadn't cemented their relationship just yet, Max didn't want to pressure Liz into anything. Considering Michael and Maria had been going at it like rabbits. Max was sure that the right time for him and Liz would come soon. And then their was his sister Isabel, it took her a while to get over Alex's death. But she eventually found the strength to move on. She had dated a few boys here and there, nothing too serious. And yet she used hang around Kyle alot, but for the past month she had been avoiding him like the plague. 

Suddenly the phone in the hallway began to ring. Max got up from bed and answered the phone. 

"Hello," Max said into the phone. 

"I can't talk long so I'll be brief," the voice over the phone said. "I need you, Michael and Isabel to meet me in the alley behind the crashdown at noon." 

"Who is this?" Max asked utterly confused. 

"Listen to me," the voice over the phone demanded. "We don't have much time, they're setting a trap for you. Everyone will die unless you meet me in the alley behind the crashdown. Please, be there." 

Hearing a click on the other end of the phone, Max knew whoever it was had hung up. Max stood there, phone in hand trying to decide what to do. The voice on the other end sounded so familiar, yet he couldn't place it. What if it was a trap? Could he live with himself if he ended up being the one that got the others killed. But it occurred to him that whoever had called said that everyone would die. In that one moment Max made up his mind. It was time to stop running, time to take a stand for once in his life. 

Max started dialing a number and waited for someone to pick up. 

"Hello," Michael said over the phone. 

"Michael meet me at the crashdown in half an hour," Max said into the phone. 

TBC... 


	22. Chapter 22

Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter Chapter 22 Title: Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter   
Author: cameraman dc   
Email: cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer : I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
Summary : A new alien hunter is in Roswell, but he is more than he appears.   
Category : Everybody   
Rating : R   
Feedback : Go for it! 

**Crashdown Cafe**   
**April 1, 2002**   
**11:35 AM**

Max, Michael, and Isabel sat in a booth at the crashdown. The tension was thick between the three of them. Max had told Michael and Isabel of the phone call he had received and how he intended to deal with it. Max took note of their initial reactions, Isabel seemed to be thinking of something else, while Michael was furious. 

"And you just agreed to meet whoever called?" Michael asked. 

"What if it's a trap," Isabel asked worriedly. 

"Then we'll fight our way out," Max said 

"What if..." Michael began. 

"What if for once in our life we took a chance?" Max asked. "What if we stopped running and hiding and made a stand?" 

"I hope you know what you're doing Maxwell," Michael said. 

"So do I," Max said getting up from his seat. "Let's go." 

Isabel started to follow Max and Michael towards the back when someone called out her name. 

"Isabel," Kyle said getting up from his seat at the crashdown. 

"Kyle?" Isabel asked in confusion. 

"Isabel," Kyle said advancing towards her. "We need to talk." 

"Kyle right now is not a good time," Isabel said. 

"No we need to talk now," Kyle said pulling Isabel into a booth. 

She knew that Kyle and her were overdue for a long talk. A talk that Isabel had so desperately been avoiding for the past month. 

"What's going on between us?" Kyle asked. 

"I miss you Isabel," Kyle said. "I miss how we used to hang out every weekend. 

"Because?" Isabel asked. 

"I like you Isabel," Kyle said. "Do you feel anything for me?" 

"I do like you Kyle," Isabel said . "It's just..." 

"Isabel we need you now," Max called interrupting their conversation. 

"I gotta go," Isabel said quickly getting up from her seat and heading to the back. 

"Isabel wait," Kyle said as he got up and followed her. 

Isabel ran into the Alley with Kyle right behind her. 

"What's he doing here?" Michael asked pointing to Kyle. 

"Kyle listen you have to go," Isabel said quickly. 

"What's going on out here?" Maria asked as she came out the back door, immediately followed by Liz. 

"Maria you have to get out of here," Michael said 

"Max what's happening?" Liz asked. 

"Not now," Max said. "You all need to get out of here." 

While they were arguing amongst each other, the group failed to noticed a single figure slowing approaching them. 

"Hi," a voice timidly said from behind the group. 

Everyone froze at the sound of the voice. In that moment they knew exactly who it was, there was no mistaking that voice. 

"Tess," Max said turning around to face her. 

TBC... 


	23. Chapter 23

**"Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter"**

**Author:** David   
**Email:** cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
**Summary:** A new alien hunter is in Roswell, but he is more than he appears.   
**Category:** Everybody   
**Rating:** R   
**Feedback:** Go for it! 

**Part 23**

**Crashdown Cafe**   
**April 1, 2002**   
**11:58 AM**

Tess stood there looking at the face of her former friends. The people she had once trusted and thought of as family. The people she had betrayed. 

Tess was about to speak when Max rushed her and grabbed her by the throat. 

"Where's my son?" Max asked 

"He's safe," Tess choked. 

"WHERE IS HE?" Max shouted directly into Tess's face. 

"I can't tell you Max," Tess whimpered. "Not now at least. But I promise you I will." 

Max released Tess and soon she found herself surrounded by the others. 

"You'll tell me right now Tess," Max threatened. 

"Why'd you come back Tess?" Isabel asked. 

"Because I need your help," Tess said. "To stop Khivar and save Alex." 

"Why should we help you?" Maria hissed. 

"You have to help me stop Khivar," Tess said. 

"Yeah right," Michael said. "He probably sent you here, I knew it. Max this is a trap." 

Michael raised his hand and looked around the alley. 

"This isn't a trap," Tess said. 

"Because I also need your help saving Alex," Tess said. 

"WHAT!?!" Liz shrieked. "How dare you say that, Alex is dead and it's all because of you." 

"No," Tess said. "He's alive." 

"YOU'RE LYING!" Isabel shouted shoving Tess against the wall of the alley. 

"I'm not lying," Tess sobbed. "Alex is alive and I can prove it." 

Tess looked at their faces, hoping that one of them believed her. Everyone of them appeared deep in thought, but their eyes never once left Tess. 

"Let's go," Max said. 

Tess exhaled a sigh of relief, until Max turned back facing her. 

"But so help me Tess," Max said. "If you try anything I will kill you." 

As they left Tess noticed that Kyle hadn't said a single word the entire time. 

**TBC...**


	24. Chapter 24

**"Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter"**

**Author:** David   
**Email:** cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
**Summary**: A new alien hunter is in Roswell, but he is more than he appears.   
**Category**: Everybody   
**Rating**: R   
**Feedback**: Go for it!   
**Author's Note:** I'd like to dedicate this part to **cirosgirl**, **jane**, **goo**, **Lendel**, **Eraserhead**, & ******. Thanks for the feedback. 

**Part 24**

**Liz's Balcony**   
**August 5, 2006**   
**12:45 PM**

The five of them stood in shock of Alex's declaration to kill Khivar. 

"What are you talking about Alex?" Max asked from his seat. "Khivar's dead." 

"No he's not," Alex said. "I can feel him. For the past five years I've been hunting him, following the trail he's left. But every time I got close he'd get away from me. He's still out there, but now he's not running from me anymore. He's ready to play." 

"But Alex you're just a human," Max said. "Why would Khivar run from you? Why could you possibly be a threat to him." 

"Alex there's still something I don't understand," Michael said. "If you were just possessed by Khivar than how did you get your powers?" 

"Because I lied to all of you," Alex said. "I'm a hybrid just like you." 

"How?" Isabel asked. 

**Crashdown Cafe**   
**April 1, 2002**   
**12:15 PM**

Lonnie watched from the corner of the alley as Tess and the others headed back into the cafe. Lonnie quickly ran to her car and jumped in. With a wave of her hand she started the engine and drove off. She had been surprised the other day when she spotted Tess back in town. Nicholas and Rath had spent the better half of a year searching, scouring every inch of the planet, using every skin available to locate her. And yet he had failed. 

And yet one day while Lonnie was in town picking up supplies she spotted her. Lonnie followed her as she went to the Maria's house first then to the crashdown. Lonnie decided now was the right time to set her own plan in motion. 

Lonnie screeched to a halt in the alley behind the Evans home. Making her way over the fence and through the back yard Lonnie climbed into Isabel's room. Once inside Lonnie frantically began searching through the room. She opened Isabel's closet and started sifting through the clothes on hangars. 

"Come on," Lonnie said tossing clothes out of Isabel's dresser. "Where are they?" 

Lonnie stared around the room, looking at all the mess she made in her desperate search, but then her attention turned towards Isabel's bed. 

"No way," Lonnie said. 

Lonnie quickly got on her knees and looked under the bed. Lonnie knew that Isabel was the type of girl that hid things under her bed, but would she actually put something so secret under it. Sure enough, there under Isabel's bed was a shoe box. Lonnie reached for it drawing it out from beneath the bed. Lonnie straightened up and looked inside the box. 

"YES!" Lonnie exclaimed. 

Quickly shutting the box, Lonnie climbed out Isabels window and ran back to her car. 

**TBC...**


	25. Chapter 25

**"Alex Whitman: Alien Hunter"**

**Author:** David   
**Email:** cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the WB, the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
**Summary**: A new alien hunter is in Roswell, but he is more than he appears.   
**Category**: Everybody   
**Rating**: R   
**Feedback**: Go for it!   
**Author's Note:** I'd like to dedicate this part to **Sarah** & **majiklmoon**. Thanks for the feedback, I'm glad people are still reading this fic :). 

**Part 25**

**The Soap Factory**   
**April 1, 2002**   
**12:38 PM**

Two cars were parked a short distance from the soap factory. Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess in the Jeep, While Liz, Maria, and Kyle were sitting in the Jetta. 

"Are you sure he's in there?" Max asked sternly. 

"He's in there and he needs us," Tess said. 

"He doesn't need you," Isabel snapped. 

"Not unless you're planning to kill him again," Maria chimed in. 

"LISTEN!" Tess shouted. "I know I screwed up, I know that I ruined everything. Alex was my friend too, and I didn't mean to kill him. If I could take it all back I would. That's why I'm here now, to try and make things right." 

Tess looked at the faces of the people she had once called friends. All the memories of all the good times they had together came flooding back. Tess wanted to cry out, she could never have moments like those again. 

**Meanwhile inside...**

A few sheets of paper on the table to her left. Lonnie opened the shoe box she had taken from Isabel's and removed the healing stones. She had never seen them before, but had often been told of them by her protector that had left so long ago. 

Alex had translated most of the important information in the destiny book. Then there was the information that he hadn't deciphered. The information that Nicholas had determined was useless. The information Lonnie had spent the past two months translating. The information that just may help carry out her plan. 

Quickly she leafed through the sheets of paper that contained the translation. So far everything in the process looked to be going to plan. 

Slowly Lonnie started placing the stones in a pile on the floor. Nicholas and Rath had left earlier, following an anonymous tip that Tess had been spotted back in town. With any luck they wouldn't be back until after the procedure had taken place. 

When Lonnie was finished she raised her hand to the stones, she focused her powers on the charging the stones. Soon the stones began to glow with energy. Lonnie continued energizing the crystals until they shattered into dust. Lonnie concentrated, soon the energy from the crystals formed into a ball of light. She lowered her hand, and sighed. Lonnie reached out and grasped the ball of energy in her hand. Now everything depended on Khivar being in the right place at the right time. 

**TBC...**


End file.
